G/NETIC
G/NETIC, a company focused on the experimental genetics of a being infused with the technology capable today. They are known for signing special deals for their qualifications. Classes like Android, Mecha and Robot, don't normally seek the help of G/NETIC being that they are usually crafted technology from CODEX, although an Android's surgeon may have bought some parts from G/NETIC the android it's self is not personally responsible for the dealings with G/NETIC. G/NETIC was found by a now Android male named Ashi, a mystrious leader whom, with the love for genetics altered by technology, growing his empire making surgical technological replacements. Now, getting technology infused is practically all-the-rage, but it's not cheap. In fact, many people find it easier to get low quality, and sometimes inefficient items from the blackmarket. But, those who want good working items, buy directly from the source; G/NETIC. G/NETIC happily does deals for those whom lack the payment needs, and those whom can not pay their debts often find themselves at the mercy of the G-REPO. Those who Choose to work for G/NETIC get a +3 Wealth bonus. Medics get a +3 bonus to all checks. Including those with Medical Occupations as well. Assassins/Soldiers/Angels also receive a +2 Check Bonus. G-REPO The G-Repo are military trained individuals who specialize in the repossession of technologically transplanted organs and body parts. They are legally allow to obtain items owned by G/NETIC, regardless the outcome. G-REPO are also hired for the responsibility of guarding the G/NETIC building and items. So long as they are under the payment and contract of their employer, Ashi, they often are found doing the bidding of his work. Technological Surgery After the deal is made for the parts in question, (Ashi creates the Wealth DC for the Deal) the surgery is preformed by a G/NETIC Medic. The medic does a Check Post of Technological Surgery (DC 20): This application of the Treat Injury skill carries a -4 penalty, which can be negated with the Surgery feat. Surgery requires 1d4 hours. Technological Surgery provides the patient with a quality cybernetic implant with a successful skill check. Surgery can only be used successfully on a character once in a 24-hour period. A character who undergoes surgery is fatigued for 24 hours, minus 2 hours for every point above the DC the surgeon achieves. The period of fatigue can never be reduced below 6 hours in this fashion. If a Medic is not available to preform the surgery, an NPC medic will be provided. The Patient rolls for the DC and will do the check post instead. This application will carry the -4 penalty and if the Patient is not a Medic will recieve an addition -4 penalty to the DC until a proper G/NETIC Medic can be provided. Artificial parts may not apply benefits, but those who do can be enhanced with weapon slots and etc. Someone would have to pay high to receive the attachments similar to that of an android. Mutations require the same technological surgery as parts. Category:Organizations